parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Little Duelist
The Little Duelist is an upcoming movie spoof of "The Little Mermaid" created by Ren the God of Humor and co-directed by Princess Rapunzel. Cast: *Ariel - Alexis Rhodes (Yu-Gi-Oh! GX) *Eric - Jaden Yuki (Yu-Gi-Oh! GX) *Flounder - Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Sebastian - Berkeley Beetle (Thumbelina (1994)) *Scuttle - Blu (Rio) *King Triton - North (Rise of the Guardians) *Ursula the Sea Witch - Yubel (Yu-Gi-Oh! GX) *Flotsam and Jetsam - The Stabbington Brothers (Tangled) *Grimsby - Bunnymund (Rise of the Guardians) *Carlotta - Rapunzel (Tangled) *Chef Louis - Dr. Crowler (Yu-Gi-Oh! GX) *Max - Balto *Aquata - Aqua (Kingdom Hearts) *Andrina - Astrid (How to Train Your Dragon) *Arista - Elsa (Frozen) *Attina - Anna (Frozen) *Adella - Merida (Brave) *Alana - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Harold the Seahorse - Bartok (Anastasia) *Sailors in "Fathoms Below" - Ponies singing "At the Gala" (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jig Dancing Sailors - Toons (Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) *Sailors during Storm - Judge Doom, The Toon Patrol (Who Framed Roger Rabbit?), and the other Weasels (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad: The Wind in the Willows and The Prince and the Pauper) *The Washerwomen - Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Ursula as Vanessa - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *Priest - The Mask *Glut the Shark as himself Trivia * Scenes *The Little Duelist part 1 - "Fathoms Below"/Main Titles *The Little Duelist part 2 - Berkeley Beetle's Concert ("Daughters of North") *The Little Duelist part 3 - Alexis Rhodes at the Sunken Ship *The Little Duelist part 4 - Alexis Meets Blu *The Little Duelist part 5 - Yubel Watches Alexis *The Little Duelist part 6 - "Part of Your World" *The Little Duelist part 7 - To the Surface *The Little Duelist part 8 - The Storm at Sea *The Little Duelist part 9 - Jaden Yuki is Saved ("Part of Your World (Reprise)") *The Little Duelist part 10 - "Under the Sea" *The Little Duelist part 11 - Alexis's Hidden Treasure *The Little Duelist part 12 - Yubel's Lair ("Poor Unfortunate Souls") *The Little Duelist part 13 - In Jaden's Kingdom *The Little Duelist part 14 - Dinner in the Castle ("Les Poissons") *The Little Duelist part 15 - A Tour of the Kingdom *The Little Duelist part 16 - "Kiss the Girl" *The Little Duelist part 17 - Yubel Takes Charge *The Little Duelist part 18 - The Wedding Ship *The Little Duelist part 19 - The Sun Sets *The Little Duelist part 20 - Yubel's Wrath *The Little Duelist part 21 - A Happy Ending *The Little Duelist part 22 - End Credits Trailer: *The Little Duelist Trailer/Transcript Followed by: *The Little Duelist (TV Series) See also: *The Little Duelist (TV Series) *The Little Duelist II: Return to the Sea *The Little Duelist III: Alexis's Beginning Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Ren the God of Humor Category:Rtgoh3 Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid Movies Category:Princess Rapunzel Category:Princess Rapunzel Movie Spoofs